A Night To Remember
by jedigirl2009
Summary: My first one-shot starring our two favorite lovers Jace and Clary. They get into a fight and Jace is actually not a complete ass the whole time.


Author's Note:

Okay, so this is my first one-shot like story. I have another chapter half written for it. Again first one-shot so be kind. Also, I do NOT own The Mortal Instruments, the characters or anything. They ALL belong to Cassandra Clare. I'm just borrowing them for readers delight. Well... Enjoy!

~Nikki

Chapter 1: Clary POV

I saw him with her and I just lost it. I told him I hated him and to never talk to me again and ran. I just couldn't stop running. How can he kiss her? Or even talk to her? He told me he loved me and we've gone so much to get where we are. But still he does this to me?

I exit out of the Pandemonium Club's back door and took a deep breath of fresh air. And then I begin to run once more. I'm not even sure where I am going. If I go back to the Institute I will defiantly run into him, and if I go home, he will just show up and my mom will make me talk to him.

"Clary!" Jace yelled from behind me, "Just stop for a second! I need to explain!"

"I'm not talking to you!" I pushed my legs to carry me faster.

"Clarissa! Just stop!" Jace exclaimed.

But even though I may be a shadowhunter, even though I am beginning to be well trained, Jace was always better and faster than I was.

I felt him grab onto my hips, digging his fingers into my skin just enough that I could feel that he was trying not to hurt me, but to get me to quit running. I tried to shake his hands off and placed my hands on his to try and push them off. I was starting to get really angry at this point and started cursing at him.

Then Jace grabbed me around my middle and held me up against his body.

"Let me go Jace!" I protested, "I want nothing to do with you!"

"Will you please just listen to me? Just for a few minutes?" He pleaded, "If you still think I did something wrong, I'll let you leave me if you seem fit."

At his pleading tone I couldn't resist him and I turned to face him.

"Fine. But don't expect me to forgive you."

"Well if you would have heard me the first time I called your name we wouldn't be in the middle of central park. You need to think where your going, even when your upset!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been kissing that vampire, and I wouldn't have ran out of there!" I hit his cheek and tried to get out of his arms, but as always I was unable to.

"I'm listening. Can you just let me go?"

"Do you promise not to run from me again?" He said as he raised one eyebrow at me questionably.

"Yes. Now what is going on? What were you thinking?" I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Her name is Lady Camille Belcourt and she is the real head of the vampire clan here."

"Camille? But I thought she left indefinitely? That's what Raphael said."

"You really shouldn't believe everything that manipulative bastard says. It really isn't good for any of us."

"Okay, well just tell me what this is all about?" I said deciding not to argue about it anymore.

"She says that Raphael blackmailed her into leaving him in charge of the clan. But she is the true leader, and I honestly believe her. But something just doesn't seem quite right about this whole thing to me."

"And what's that?" I said truly curious.

"That she came to me; thinking that I truly would give a damn about her whole situation." Jace said chuckling.

"Well the accords were signed. Vampires do have legal rights now, and their problems should be heard." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well the thing is, is that she told me that if I didn't help her willingly, that she would find a way to make me help her. Like I would believe a line like that!"

"I don't know Jace. I just don't like the sounds of all this." Remembering I said angrily, "Then why were you kissing her!"

"I wasn't. She said nobody could hear her say it so she was whispering in my ear. She then decided it was a good idea to try and kiss me, and went to push her away and you walked up to me." Jace said sadly. "I didn't want her to touch me and I told her that I wouldn't help her even if she sent a hundred hordes of demons after me."

I didn't say anything so he continued on.

"I hope that you'll understand this and be able to forgive me (my love in Italian)." At this he lowered his head and sat down on a bench defeated.

"I forgive you, Jace." I said as I kneeled down in front of him looking in his eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just showed up at the wrong time. I'm sorry that I overreacted."

"Really?" He said with a smile in his voice.

"Really you crazy guy." I said as I stood up.

Jace jumped up and kissed me, holding me so close to him I could feel every curve, as he could on me. He put all the emotion he could into that kiss, that I felt overjoyed, and so in love that I had a hard time catching my breath.

Then Jace pulled away as we heard someone clear their throat.

"What a… touching moment, dear Jace. But I'm afraid that this… thing you have going on is about to end." Camille said with malice in her voice.

"You almost cost me enough tonight Camille, I suggest you leave now, before I tell the Council about your plans." Jace threatened.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be leaving here to tell anyone about anything." She said as at least fifty demons came out of the shadows surrounding us.

Jace and I got into defensive positions as I pulled out a dagger from my thigh sheath and he pulled out a seraphe blade from his jacket.

"Are you sure about that?" Jace said as a challenge. "I'm sure that that council will agree with us when we say that we had to kill you in self-defense. Actually, I'll tell them about your whole scheme to take over a clan that you gave to another. That you're willing to kill another vampire; which is a serious crime, for your own benefit. I think that the council will love to hear that. Oh, and that you were planning on trying to use one of your own to trick him into coming to you." Jace said triumphally.

"You dare!"

"Oh, yes I dare. You are a selfish lady Camille, and I don't take to kindly to threats."

"Jace…" I tried to warn him to stop taunting her.

"I was going to give you a chance to redeem yourself but you just sealed your fate. Kill Them!" Camille shouted.

"Remember your training Clary!" Jace yelled to her and began to slay them skillfully.

I slashed at one, not sure what type of demon it was and tried to find its weak spot. It tried to stab me with its stinger, which I believe was poisonous and cut it off as the creature screamed. Then I cut off its head and it disappeared back into its original dimension.

I kept stabbing and slashing at them as fast and as skillful as I could but I wasn't fast enough, and one slashed me across my back with its claws knocking me to the ground. The pain was excruciating.

"Jace!" I said as loud as I could.

I didn't see him and the demon hovered over me prepared for the final blow. Jace appeared out of nowhere and killed the demon.

"Come on Clary! Get up! We have to get out of here!" Jace said as he picked me up and as he carried me he ran.

I felt so tired and weak, and I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes; I could hear Jace's heartbeat keeping me calm.

"Clary! Don't fall asleep! Stay with me!" he said frantically.

The pain was so horrible that I cried out when he jumped and I got jostled in his arms.

"We're almost there baby. Just hold on a little longer!" I could tell he was picking up speed.

He laid me on something soft and warm and then I felt a burning; probably from him placing an iratze on my arm.

"Clary? Please, baby; open your eyes for me." Jace pleaded.

I opened my eyes and I saw him kneeling down on the floor in my room next to me on my bed. I'm not even sure how we got here, but he is one of the fastest shadowhunters out there. I could feel the scratches on my back starting to heal and hissed in pain.

"Can I roll you over and take a look at them?" He asked.

"Yeah. It just hurts, Jace."

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He said as he stood up and turned me over onto my side as gently as he could. I hissed in pain again.

"Sorry." Jace said. "I can't see them well. Can I…?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I… um… can I remove your shirt so I can seem them better?" he asked nervously.

"Um, sure. If it will help you see them."

Jace had only seen me in a tank top before at this point, and I was only wearing a bra under my shirt, so I can't lie when I say that I was nervous about this. He sat me up gently as he sat down on the bed, and while he looked in my eyes he lifted my shirt over my head as gently as he could. I lifted my arms to help give him better access.

When it was over my head I lowered my arms to cover myself self-consciously. He moved around on the bed so he could get a good look at my back.

"It's already healed. I can't see anything." He stated. "You don't need to be shy around me baby. You know I would never hurt you."

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and I relaxed into them.

"How did we get in here?" I asked.

"Well I jumped in through the window. You really should close them when you're not home." He chuckled.

"I was in a hurry to meet up with you. Camille is going to try to find us isn't she?"

"Yeah. She was quite pissed. But I wouldn't worry about it. If she comes near you again I will kill her." He said. "You know you really are beautiful Clary."

"Huh?"

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said honestly, "I don't know what I would have done if you died."

"Jace." I said as I sat up, turned to face him and laid my hand on his cheek. "I couldn't have died, not with you by my side." I smiled at him.

"Clary…" he whispered.

He laid his hand on my cheek and kissed me. It was even better than the kiss in the park. I had my hands on his chest pulling him closer to me. His other hand was on my back pulling me as close to him as he could. And then my back was against the bed with him on top of me. I could feel every muscle as he could feel mine.

We broke away long enough to catch my breath and he moved to my neck, kissing and sucking along it. I gasped in pleasure and tightened my hands in the back of his shirt. I began to by hyper-aware that I was only wearing my bra on the upper half of my body.

"Jace…"

"Is your mom coming home tonight?" he asked as he broke away and looked me in the eyes.

"No. She had to go to Idris with Luke for a council meeting. She won't be back until tomorrow night."

"Good." He said and kept kissing my neck and moved to my ear. I didn't realize that it was so sensitive.

I began to lift his shirt up and over his head, he broke away long enough to get if off and then gave me a crooked smile as he sat up. He lifted me up under my armpits and looked me in the eye. I kissed him with all the passion I could and moaned when he grazed his hand over my breast.

"Jace…"

"You like that baby?"

"Mmmm." Was all that I could say. Words just wouldn't form.

Then he picked me up and sat me on top of his lap, and I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel his manhood and we both moaned in pleasure.

"Do you see what you do to me Clary?" he said looking me in the eyes, "You make me want you more than any other person in the world."

"I want you too, Jace." I said shyly looking down, "But…"

"But what?"

"But will Sebastian know what happened? He can't force you to do anything can he? Will he be able to share his thoughts with you and yours with his?" I asked scared of the answer.

"I can block him out if I choose to." He said lifting my chin so that I would look at him, "And you are more than a good reason to keep him out of here." He pointed to his forehead when he said this.

"Come here." he said as he pulled me into a hug, "He can't make me do anything anymore. Okay?"

I nodded my head and laid a kiss on his shoulder.

"I want you. Make love to me, Jace."

He pulled away from the hug and kisses me slowly, gently, telling me how much he wanted this too. He looked into my eyes and placed his hands on the top of my pant button; and as he looked into my eyes, seeing no doubt he undid it, unzipped them and laid me down on the bed so he could pull them off of me; as he got off the bed and stood up.

As we stared into each other's eyes he pulled my pants off, setting them on the floor. Then he undid his and they fell to the floor. We looked at each other for a moment and then he crawled back onto the bed, up my body and I opened myself up to him. He settled on top of me, our cores touching, him keeping most of his weight on his elbows as he bent down to kiss me. I placed my hands onto his shoulders and tried to pull him as close to me as possible.

The kiss started to get more passionate, and I opened my mouth to his as he reached his hand behind me and undid my bra. Jace pulled it off of me as I was revealed to him for the first time. Out of habit I went to cover myself.

"Don't. Baby, your beautiful." He said as I could see the truth in his eyes. "You shouldn't have to hide from me."

He grabbed my hands in one of his and placed them above my head so I couldn't hide from him. He bent down and kissed me as he brought his other hand up and cupped my breast. Unable to help myself, I moaned not knowing that it would feel even close to this good.

Having to break away for air he kissed down my jaw, neck, collarbone, and then placed his mouth on my mound.

"Jace…" I moaned loudly.

He continued his ministrations and moved to my other one, always making sure that the one he wasn't suckling wasn't neglected with his hand. I didn't think I could take much more and then he stopped and looked at me, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What's that look about?" I asked.

He just smiled and started to kiss down my stomach, and then I figured what he wanted to do. I moaned just thinking about it as he worked his way down and opened my thighs as he kissed and rubbed them.

"Won't it be weird, or nasty?" I asked thinking about what some guys might think about it.

"Not at all. In fact, I've heard it's very pleasurable to the one receiving and the one giving." He smiled and chuckled at me.

I just smiled at him as he kept on kissing and rubbing my thighs. Then he lifted his face and kissed me where I wanted him most. I moaned his name loudly and he chuckled at me. Then, Jace hooked his fingers underneath my panties and slowly lowered them as he kissed the whole way down my legs and back up again.

Then he kissed and sucked me while trying to hold me in place as I moaned his name. I couldn't stay still no matter how hard I tried. He added a finger slowly, and making sure I was ready and began pumping it in and out of me. Then he added another and kept licking and sucking me. It felt like something was coiled up inside of me and was about ready to burst and I didn't know what was happening. But I never knew it could be anything this amazing. Suddenly, I was falling over the edge and he didn't stop until I was falling back down again.

"That was…" I began.

"Amazing." He finished for me. We both smiled. He kissed his way back up my body to my face and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and it made me want him even more.

At this point I realized I was completely bare to him and that the only thing separating us, were his boxers. I could tell that he noticed it too.

"I love you." He said to me as he sat up onto his knees and lowered his boxers.

I could see all of him and I had no idea how he would fit. A rush of fear ran through me at the thought of that, but yet I was excited for what was to come. He could tell that I was uncertain of how it would work.

"Don't worry, Clary. It will all be okay." He lowered himself on top of me and settled himself in between my legs. Every inch of our bodies were touching, and all I could feel was my love for him.

"If you want to stop we can. You know you don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He said lovingly.

"I do. I love you Jace."

"As I love you." He replied as he caught me in a fiery kiss.

He started to move against me gently, without impaling me as he kissed my lips, jaw, neck, and collarbone.

"Please…" I said. "Oh, please, Jace."

"This will hurt." He replied. "(I love you in Italian)"

I nodded my head as I felt him start to enter me slowly. I couldn't help the hiss of pain as I felt him stretching me. He stopped, and as he looked me in the eyes for any sign of not wanting to do this, gave a quick thrust and I felt a sharp searing pain through my womanhood.

Jace kissed everywhere he could reach and kept saying 'I'm sorry.'

I couldn't help but have a few tears escape as he kissed them away sweetly.

"Jace…" I started.

"I know, baby. It will get better in time."

I experimentally moved my hips a little bit and we both sighed in relief at the realization that we were one now. He started to move, slowly going a little bit faster and each time the pain got less and less. Eventually, there was no pain, just pleasure. When this happened I couldn't help but to moan his name.

"I never…" he started to say. "Clary."

We kept moving together, creating a pace that we found suited us, one that elicited moans, and nipping on each other's shoulders out of pleasure. The next thing I knew that coil in my stomach was back and even tighter than ever. I felt as though this is what heavan must be like, to have such pleasure course though your body.

I let go falling over the edge and I felt Jace fall over with me as we cried each other's names out. As I came back down I could feel our heavy breathing, and Jace kissing me lovingly.

He rolled onto his back pulling me with him and placing my head on his chest. I could hear his heart pounding and sighed in contentment.

"I love you, Jace."

"I love you too, Clary." He said as he kissed the top of my head, "Get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep. I don't want this moment to end." I said sadly.

"We'll make another one like it tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and thought to myself that this had to be a dream. He was being so sweet and I couldn't believe this whole thing had happened. As I fell asleep, I just wished that nothing could tear us apart, that we could stay like this forever.

~Well what did you guys think? Let me know by leavning me some feedback! :) Thank you!


End file.
